


"Kiss me." "Gladly."

by askboxangel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Basically porn., Complete, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboxangel/pseuds/askboxangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Laura and Carmilla do the dirty with a strap-on. Laura’s first time wearing so she’s nervous and stuff. But Carmilla has no problem easing her into it. Based on a drawing done by bigmammallama5 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss me." "Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigMammaLlama5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/gifts).



> PLEASE READ. So. It’s been a while and a half since I’ve written anything remotely smutty. So this is me trying to get back into the groove of it. Huge thanks to Harper for making me actually finish it when I was literally just saying “Oh god I’m such an awful writer this is terrible why aren’t they doing anything???” and for telling me I don’t suck. You’re awesome, Haper.  
> So. Yeah. I’m super nervous about posting this so don’t judge me too harshly on it. Feel free to let me know what you think in my ask but I ask that you don’t send me your wildest, smuttiest fantasies in the hopes that I’ll write about them. If you have fluffy prompts, feel free.

“ _Oh god what am I doing?_

Laura stood in front of the mirror, pulling and adjusting straps at random, wincing when she pulled one too tight and it bit harshly into her thigh.

“You alright in there, cutie?”

“I’m f-fine, Carm.”

“You don’t sound fine, Laura. Just let me see. I can help…”

“No! I should be able to do this on my own. They’re just straps.”

_Is that too tight?_

Laura experimented moving her hips, flexing her thighs.

_I have no idea what I’m doing._

“Laura… You’ve been in there for ten minutes. Just let me help you, sweetie.”

“I should be able to figure this out!” Laura sighed exasperatedly.

Laura felt a soft push on the bathroom door.

“Carm no,” Laura whined, pushing back against the door.

“What is it?”

“I… I’m embarrassed.”

Carmilla shook her head, smiling softly at antics of the girl on the other side of the door.

“Laura you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just me.”

“Yeah but not all of us are undead sex goddesses from some weird mixture of glorious heaven and torturous hell…”

Carmilla barked out a laugh.

“Laura, I think you’re forgetting that I have a couple  _hundred_  years of experience on you.”

Laura sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

“Just let me see, Laura. I can help.”

The door creaked open and Carmilla saw scared brown eyes peeking back at her.

“You’re gonna have to open the door a little more than that, cutie.”

Dropping her hand from the door completely, Laura opted for wrapping her arms around her bare stomach, huffing quietly.

Carmilla licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend.

She still wore her light-blue, cotton bra and knee-high black socks. (Carmilla  _knew_  hers couldn’t have just disappeared…)

Pale fingertips reached out to drag over the black, studded straps.

“God, Laura,” Carmilla breathed, stepping closer letting her lips brush over Laura’s shoulder. “You look…”

“I just… It doesn’t feel like I did it right,” Laura mumbled, hugging her body a little tighter.

“Let me have a look then, hmm?”

Laura shook her head, rubbing her upper arms.

“What’s wrong, cupcake?”

“I feel like an idiot. Like… It’s practically written in any queer girl’s DNA how to put one of these on and I just–”

“Shhh. Laura, it’s okay.”

Carmilla kneeled down, running her fingertips over the straps again, placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s hand, still wrapped protectively around her stomach.

“Does anything feel restricting? Or like if you move at all, it’ll dig into your skin?”

“I… I don’t think so.”

“Anything feel too loose like it’s gonna slip off?”

“N-not really… I don’t know.”

Carmilla smiled, shaking her head. Soft lips pressed to Laura’s hip, hands running soothingly up and down her thighs.

Her fingers slid between the straps and Laura’s thighs and hips, tugging gently here and there to check how tight they were.

“I think you’re all set, sweetheart.”

“I look stupid.”

Laughter bubbled up inside Carmilla before she could stop it.

“See? You’re laughing,” Laura huffed, her hands immediately moving to her hips. “I’m just gonna take it off. I look so–”

“Sexy? Incredible? Fuckable?”

“You can’t be serious, Carmilla.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, stepping behind her girlfriend, turning her toward the mirror.

“Look.”

“Carmilla–”

“Shhh. Just look,” Carmilla mumbled, letting her fingertips drag over Laura’s collarbone and over her neck, pulling her hair back to expose more skin.

Carmilla’s lips descended on Laura’s shoulder, her hands moving to hold the girl’s hips.

Laura’s head tilted back at the feeling of soft lips dragging over her shoulder. She whimpered softly as Carmilla sucked gently at her pulse point.

“You look,” Carmilla muttered, her glossy, black fingernails raking up Laura’s thighs. “Positively _delicious_.”

“Carm. Please just–”

Carmilla chuckled against Laura’s skin, her tongue laving Laura’s pulse point.

“Bed,” Laura gritted out, groaning when Carmilla raked her teeth over the girl’s neck.

“Excellent idea, cutie.”

Carmilla scooped up her girlfriend, carrying her bridal style toward her bed, grinning when the girl shrieked.

“Was that really necessary?”

Carmilla chuckled low in her throat, sliding her arms out from under Laura.

Laura let her eyes wander over her girlfriend’s slim body, watching the lean muscle in her arms and thighs flex as she leaned down over Laura, still wearing her black, lace bra and boyshorts.

Hot breath ghosted over Laura’s ear and Laura gasped, hands reaching up to drag down Carmilla’s sides.

“You’re wearing far too much clothing, Laura,” Carmilla breathed, sucking Laura’s earlobe between her teeth, nipping it gently.

“Carmilla I’m literally just wearing a bra and knee-socks,” Laura gasped, her nails digging into her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Hmm. Let’s fix that.”

Dextrous fingers slipped under Laura, quickly unsnapping her bra, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Laura gasped at the cool air rushing over her skin.

“Much better,” Carmilla grinned, raking her teeth over Laura’s neck, sucking harshly.

“Carm.”

Carmilla raised a brow, leaning back to meet Laura’s eyes.

“Kiss me.”

“Gladly.”

Carmilla’s lips met Laura’s easily. Laura felt Carmilla smile against her lips.

At the feeling of Carmilla’s tongue dragging over her lower lip, Laura whimpered, parting her lips, moaning at the slick tongue caressing her own.

“Mmmm as much as I’m enjoying kissing you, Laura, I’d much rather be fucking you,” Carmilla growled, reaching behind her back to unsnap her own bra, tossing it to the foor.

Carmilla stood up, making a show of wriggling out of her boyshorts, bending over obscenely, giving Laura a long, hard look at her ass.

Laura bit her lip, whimpering, her hand reaching out to skim over Carmilla’s hip.

Carmilla chuckled, leaning over her girlfriend, crawling slowly up her body before straddling her thighs.

“How do you want me, cutie?”

Laura’s mouth went dry at the question, her hands immediately moving to stroke over Carmilla’s strong thighs.

“I don’t… I’ve never,” Laura croaked, looking down at the purple strap-on between her thighs.

A low chuckle rumbled in Carmilla’s chest, her hands smoothing over Laura’s stomach, stopping just below her breasts.

“How about you lay back and just watch then, cutie,” Carmilla breathed, leaning down to kiss her way up Laura’s stomach.

Laura nodded, letting her hands tangle in Carmilla’s hair.

Carmilla felt Laura trembling beneath her and smiled softly up at her girlfriend, sliding her hand down Laura’s arm, letting their fingers intertwine.

“It’s okay, Laura. Don’t be nervous.”

“I just don’t want it to be bad for you,” Laura mumbled, letting out a slow breath, gasping when Carmilla’s other hand found her breast, tweaking her nipple lightly.

“Relax,” Carmilla whispered, kissing Laura softly, sucking on her lower lip.

“C-Can I be on top? I feel like I’m not doing anything just laying here,” Laura mumbled, her face flushing red.

“Of course, sweetheart. I just want you to be comfortable.”

Laura nodded.

“I just… Don’t want to just lay there. Although the image of you above me like that…”

Carmilla chuckled.

“Maybe next time.”

Laura smiled, flipping their positions, leaning back to let her eyes wander over Carmilla’s naked form.

“God, you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, cutie.”

“Let me just take these knee-highs off–”

“Leave them. Please.”

Laura grinned and raised a brow.

“God, Laura just touch me.”

Laura groaned, leaning down to kiss up and down Carmilla’s neck.

Carmilla jumped slightly at the cool silicone pressing against her thigh but moaned at the feeling of Laura’s teeth sinking into the side of her neck.

Laura bit down hard, her hands moving up to caress Carmilla’s breasts, pinching her nipples roughly, soothing them with her thumb.

Back arched, Carmilla’s hands tangled in Laura’s hair, pulling her up for a rough kiss, plunging her tongue between the girl’s lips.

Laura moaned, one hand sliding slowly down Carmilla’s stomach and over her hip, nails raking up and down her thigh.

“Laura, please,” Carmilla gasped out.

Biting just below Carmilla’s ear, Laura’s breath came in hot pants against her skin.

Fingertips slid up a twitching thigh and Laura gasped, finding Carmilla’s thighs wet with arousal.

Laura moaned, raking her teeth over Carmilla’s skin, her fingers  _finally_  sliding through the abundant wetness between Carmilla’s thighs.

“Fuck.”

“Do you feel what you do to me, Laura?”

Laura nodded against Carmilla’s shoulder, letting her fingertips drag through Carmilla’s wetness.

Carmilla gasped, her back arching when Laura’s fingers found her clit, rubbing slow circles over it.

“Laura.”

“Yes, Carmilla?” Laura asked, her voice dropping a couple octaves, her pupils blown with arousal.

“Just fuck me. Please.”

Laura smirked and slid a finger into her girlfriend, dragging it in and out of her at a pace that could only be described as agonizing.

“Laura,” Carmilla choked out, her hips starting to rise off the bed. “Please just–”

Two fingers slipped into Carmilla, curling roughly before sliding out. Laura wiggled the tips of her fingers gently inserting them only to the first knuckle.

“Goddammit, Laura stop teasing and just–Fuck.”

Laura pumped her fingers quickly in and out of her girlfriend, moaning at the slippery wetness that coated her digits.

“I need–”

Blunt nails raked down Laura’s back, causing the girl to hiss through her teeth.

Carmilla’s hands grabbed Laura’s ass, palming it roughly, pulling her hips closer.

Laura locked eyes with her girlfriend and pulled her fingers out gently, rubbing them slowly over the purple silicone, coating it generously in Carmilla’s wetness before slipping the fingers between her lips, sucking off the remnants of her girlfriend’s essence.

“You taste so good, Carm.”

Carmilla panted quietly, her brow creasing as Laura slid forward, guiding the tip slowly into her girlfriend.

Carmilla gasped, her nails digging into Laura’s shoulder.

Laura paused, letting her girlfriend adjust to the thickness.

Pale hands slipped down, grabbing hold of the studded straps, tugging Laura’s hips forward.

Moaning, Carmilla’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of being filled, Laura’s hips flush against hers.

Laura shifted her hips slightly, trying to get a feel for how to move.

She felt helpless.

Unsure of what her girlfriend would like, Laura moved slowly, her eyes locked on Carmilla’s face to gauge a reaction.

“Laura.”

“Y-yes?”

“Stop acting like I’m going to break and just  _fuck me,”_ Carmilla growled, her hand grasping the back of her neck, pulling the girl in for a kiss.

Laura groaned at the feeling of Carmilla’s teeth sinking into her lip, sucking harshly before soothing it with her tongue.

Rocking her hips faster, Laura started to find a comfortable rhythm, rolling her hips experimentally.

Carmilla’s head whipped back and her nails sunk deep into Laura’s skin, hard enough to draw blood as she whimpered.

Gaining confidence, Laura leaned down, resting her forehead against Carmilla’s neck, pumping her hips faster, loving the gentle pressure against her clit as their hips met.

Carmilla’s thighs started to shake, her fingernails creating trails of red welts up and down Laura’s back and shoulders, one hand moving to hold onto the cool, studded strap.

“Laura, I’m so close,” Carmilla gasped, rocking her hips up, meeting Laura thrust for thrust.

Laura felt sweat gathering at the base of her spine, her thighs starting to burn.

Fingertips slipped wetly over Carmilla’s clit.

“Fuck, Laura,” Carmilla gasped, her eyes rolling back as her orgasm rushed over her, the muscles in her stomach jumping and twitching.

Laura moaned, dragging her tongue up her girlfriend’s neck, slowing the rocking of her hips.

Carmilla felt a smirk against her neck as fingers flicked her clit, making her hips jump in response.

“Fuck,” Carmilla breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “Are you sure that was your first time doing that?”

Laura blushed, hiding her face against Carmilla’s well-marked neck.

Shaking her head, Laura slowly slid her hips back, withdrawing gently from her girlfriend.

Whimpering at the loss, Carmilla’s fingers immediately went to working the buckles and straps at Laura’s hips, loosening them to slide them down her legs.

“Carmilla what are you–”

“I’m pretty sure we have a bit more business to attend to, cupcake.”

“You can just rest, Carmilla. You don’t need to–”

“Are you trying to tell me you  _don’t_  want me to go down on you until you’re begging me to finish you?”

Laura bit her lip and tried not to let it show how Carmilla’s words affected her.

“I mean if you want…”

“Oh I want,” Carmilla chuckled, using her hips to swiftly switch their positions.

Laura’s eyes widened then snapped shut at the feeling of Carmilla’s hands roughly kneading her breasts, pinching her nipples softly.

“Tell me you want me, Laura,” Carmilla breathed against the shell of her ear, letting her tongue dart out to taste Laura’s skin.

“I-.. Please, Carmilla just–”

“God, I love it when you beg.”

Arching her back at the feeling of Carmilla’s mouth sucking, nipping, and biting the skin of her shoulders and neck, Laura’s hands tangled in Carmilla’s hair, urging her on.

Smirking against her girlfriend’s skin, Carmilla let her tongue drag over Laura’s breast, capturing her nipple between her teeth, scraping it before laving it with her tongue, soothing it gently.

Laura’s fingers tangled with Carmilla’s at her hip, squeezing softly as her eyes slipped shut.

“Laura.”

“Y-yes?”

“I love you.”

Their eyes met and Laura felt her chest tighten, her thumb rubbing slowly over Carmilla’s knuckles.

“I love you too.”

A smile slowly spread over the vampire’s lips and she dropped a kiss to Laura’s hip.

“Carmilla?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t stop.”

Her smile quickly turned to a smirk as she bit down on Laura’s hip, sucking hard to leave a deep, red mark.

“Oh I don’t plan to. Not until you’re breathless and the only name you can remember is mine.”

Laura moaned, her hips rocking gently.

Carmilla leaned back, admiring her girlfriend.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, a light sheen of sweat spread over her body, her hair laid out over the yellow pillowcase in wild disarray.

“You’re gorgeous,” Carmilla breathed, letting her breath ghost over Laura, inhaling deeply the scent of her girlfriend’s heady arousal.

“Carmilla, please.”

A low chuckle rumbled against Laura’s thigh.

“All in good time, cutie.”

“I need you.”

“You’ll have me.”

Laura’s head dropped back at the feeling of a wet tongue dragging up, circling her clit slowly before dipping back down.

Hands immediately tangled in Carmilla’s hair, pushing her closer.

Carmilla’s lips closed over Laura’s clit, lashing it with her tongue. Kissing it gently, she slipped her tongue back down, teasing Laura’s slit, dipping in just enough to drive Laura  _insane_.

Laura growled, pushing her hips up, pulling roughly at Carmilla’s hair.

Carmilla loved when Laura got like this, pulling her hair, letting out the most delectable sounds, desperate for release.

Finally indulging her girlfriend, Carmilla slid two fingers into Laura.

“Fuck you’re wet.”

Laura nodded weakly and whimpered, her hips grinding down hard on Carmilla’s fingers.

Carmilla curled her fingers roughly, thrusting them deep and hard into Laura.

Her tongue drew tight circles around Laura’s clit, flicking it and sucking it between her plump lips.

Laura’s hands moved to Carmilla’s shoulder, leaving red welts as her nails bit into Carmilla’s skin.

“You ready to come for me, Laura?”

“God,  _yes_. Please, Carmilla I’m so close.”

Laura was panting, sweat dripping between her breasts, her eyes clenched shut as she felt her climax quickly approaching.

“Fuck.  _Carmilla,”_ Laura moaned, her thighs tightening around Carmilla’s shoulders as she rode out her orgasm, her hips twitching and rocking with each thrust of Carmilla’s fingers.

Soft lips pressed loving kisses over Laura’s hips, making their way slowly up the girl’s body, tongue peeking out to soothe deep, purpling marks up and down her chest.

Laura pulled Carmilla in for a kiss, moaning at the taste of herself on the girl’s lips.

“You’re so gorgeous when you come apart for me, Laura,” Carmilla gasped against her lips, extracting her fingers gently, moving her hands to cup Laura’s hip.

“You’re gorgeous always, Carmilla.”

Carmilla smiled, kissing Laura’s jaw lovingly.

“You’re gonna have to wear a scarf for the next week or so, cutie.”

“So are you.”

Carmilla grinned, cupping Laura’s cheek, pulling her in for a slow, lazy kiss.

Laura rested her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, Laura.”

“Hold me?”

“Always.”

Carmilla hummed happily, wrapping her arms around Laura, smiling at the way their bodies fit together.

“We’re gonna have to clean the strap-on.”

“We’ll just throw it in the dishwasher.”

“Carm, we can’t just throw it in a communal dishwasher. What if someone finds it? What if Perry sees it?”

Carmilla laughed, kissing Laura’s shoulder affectionately.

“I’ll clean it in the morning. Don’t worry about it now, Laura.”

“Alright.”

Nuzzling Laura’s shoulder, Carmilla sighed contentedly.

“Just promise you won’t put it in the dishwasher?”

“I promise. Now sleep.”

“Love you, Carmilla.”

“Love you too, cutie.”


End file.
